Too Much Candy Corn
by Classical E. Centric
Summary: Morgan and Reid spend Halloween with their kids. Both secretly hoping that they won't have a repeat of what happened the year before, when one of the kids got into too much candy corn. MoReid. Future Fic. Mpreg-implied. Multi-shot. For the CCOAC Halloween challenge.


**Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! Here is chapter one of my Halloween multi-spot story for the CCOAC Halloween/Stephen King Challenge.**

**I chose the title "Insomnia" and the pairing of MoReid.**

**This is a future fic and mPreg-mentioned fic. (No one is pregnant however in this fic... it is merely implied and mentioned A LOT...)**

**The other couples in the story are: JJ/Hotch -and- Garcia/Rossi. (And, yes, Prentiss will be in the fic as well as Strauss & Seaver, but no Alex... sorry...)**

**Have fun reading this one!**

**-C.E.C.**

**:D**

* * *

_**Too Much Candy Corn**_

* * *

Halloween had always been Reid's favorite time of the year.

The week leading up to Halloween had been both tumultuous and tiring for him.

While he had already found the kids their own costumes months earlier with Garcia's help, he was trying to get the house festooned in and out with glowing lights and ghoulish decorations. Morgan had helped him as much as he could between them working and their days-off… but it just wasn't enough for Reid, of course…

The final touches were putting out all of their freshly carved jack-o-lanterns on the front stoop, when it got dark, and lighting the tea-lights inside of them, before pulling everyone outside to see them in the moonlight.

When the 31st finally rolled around, he was on his own and ready for anything & everything to happen.

He was going to be a room-parent in their 5-year-old son's kindergarten class for their party, while Morgan was at work. (Their 7-year-old, on the other hand, had decided that she could do without Daddy or Mommy for one classroom party… or so she said until the Monday before the party).

Since all of the BAU team kids went to the same school, it was easy to have more than one FBI agent in the same building. Today it was Reid and Garcia. The others had to stay at Quantico, just in case they are called out on a case.

"I can't believe our kids are the same kindergarten class, sweetcakes…" Garcia spoke up, as she jostled her very cranky youngest child in her arms. "They are so cute together…"

"Who knew they would both want to go as _'Star Wars'_characters?" Reid replied with a smile.

"They are family… and kids 'do' talk to each other once and a while, Angelfish…"

"I know that, Garcia… I just think they are closer than best friends, you know…"

"You think my lovable little cannolli is sweet on your petite intelligent caramel angel, and vice versa? Awww, Reid… that's so cute… just wait until we tell Dave and Derek…"

Just as she said that, her 'cannolli' ran over to them, all smiles with a face full of frosting. Delia Rossi was like her mom in many ways, like her love of color, her spunky nature, and her zest for life.

But, if you caught her on the wrong day or wrong side of the bed, she was instantly Dave Rossi's child… her dark hair & eyes, and olive skin didn't disguise much either.

Her Princess Leia costume was spot-on, including hair buns made from her own hair and some rather expensive extensions. She wanted to look perfect… even down to the right kind of blaster to carry…

"Mommy, look…" She said with a smile. "I gots a mooooo-stass (moustache), just like Daddy… see!"

"Awww, look at you, my little sweetface…" Garcia answered happily. "Let Mommy get a photo, so she can send it to Daddy, okay?"

"Yay! Can my friend be in it too?"

"Sure! Go get her!"

"Yay!"

The two adults looked each other, laughing and smiling with each other, as the oldest Rossi child ran over to get her friend, who just happened to be familiar to them. Running over to them, hand-in-hand with the little version of Leia was a little version of Yoda, who just happened to be the one and only Gage Reid-Morgan.

"Mommy! You can take da picture now please! We're ready!" Delia announced impatiently.

"Okay… let me get out my phone…" Garcia answered, trying to safely get her iPhone® from her purse. "Reid, can you take Joaquin for me?"

"Sure…" The young doctor retorted, taking the 4-month-old boy, dressed as a GloWorm® in his arms with a smile. "Hi, big guy…"

"Mommy! Take da picture right now!" The oldest Rossi child demanded with a foot stomp.

"Delia Ana-Maria Rossi, don't you get snippy with me, or you will not be trick-or-treating…" The tech goddess warned as she focused her mobile's camera at the two kids in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Mommy… please don't be mad at me…"

"I'm not mad at you, sweet pea… you just need to be more patient… you remind me of your father too much…"

"Yay! I'm like Daddy! I'm like Daddy! Yay!"

"Very funny, Lia… now, you two, get ready…"

The two kids put their arms around each other, hugging close with their faces looking at the phone before them. Both giving Garcia two of the biggest cheese-ball grins that she had ever seen…

"That picture is perfect!" The blonde woman responded, taking the picture. "Alright, we're done! Now, I'm gonna send it onto Daddy and Uncle Derek… you two go & have fun, okay? And, don't eat too much food…"

"Okay!" The little brunette cheered, as she ran back over to the treat table, leaving Gage behind.

The little boy walked over to his mother, who was busy making baby Joaquin smile. The baby's gummy, droolly grins made him remember all of his babies at that age.

"Mommy?" Gage inquired aloud, getting the young doctor attention immediately by tugging on his khaki-covered pant leg.

"Yes, buddy?" Reid asked back, turning Joaquin around to face everyone.

"Is my face still green?"

"Somewhat… but, I think you are missing some on the side of your face right there…"

Gage giggled sneakily, before stating with a smile, "Mommy!"

"Yes, Gage?"

"I think Lia's gots my green on her face…"

Reid chuckled as he saw why his son has said that.

When Gage ran off to find Delia again, the young doctor made his way back over to where Garcia was talking to one of the other mothers. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention, which she gave without delay.

"There's my baby boy…" The bubbly woman retorted, taking her youngest son for her best friend. "Did you like being with your Unkie Spence? I know you did… thank you for holding him, boy wonder…"

"Oh, you're very welcome… he's a really good baby and the cutest GloWorm® I've seen yet…" The doctor responded with a smile.

"Awww, Reid… that's so sweet of you to say…"

"It's no problem… he is adorable…"

"You can blame his dad for that…"

"Rossi… adorable? That's spooky…"

"Very funny, sweetcakes…"

"Uhh, Garcia?"

"Yeah, Reid?"

"I think Delia has a problem…"

"A problem? Did something happen?"

"Oh, nothing serious… I just think she got touched by a Yoda…"

Just as he said that, Garcia saw that he was talking about.

Delia turned around, and sure enough, a nice patch of green was on the side of her face. The tech goddess gasped and began to giggle at the sight before her.

Both of the adults decided not to say a word to the little girl, assuming that she wouldn't even care about her face.

She loved Gage too much to squeal about a little bit of paint…

* * *

_**Elsewhere in the school…**_

Being the oldest kid in your family can mean a lot, and for Kyra Mae Reid-Morgan, it meant everything. She was strong, tough and athletic, just like her father… but, she was also caring, kind, and smart, just like her mother.

All of her teachers loved having her in their classrooms, and her current teacher was no exception. Ms. Maize knew of her mother's intelligence and her father's training background, and Kyra was a perfect mix of the two.

When Halloween came around, she knew the little girl would be excited. It was the only holiday that really mattered to her, since she was born three days before All Hallows Eve.

And, her costume was her ultimate self-achievement. As soon as the classroom party started, Kyra walked into the room, decked head-to-toe in full pirate regalia ala Jack Sparrow, followed by her four best friends, also in pirate garb.

"Arrr, class-mateys! Tis' be time ta party!" She announced in a pirate voice, raising her plastic sword in the air.

All of the kids in her class cheered in happiness, as well as Ms. Maize, who handed each member of the captain's crew a candy bag made by her and fellow teacher/husband, Mr. Patton. The five member group made their way over to their desks, but not before getting some fruit punch and snacks from the room mothers.

Kyra and her pals drank down their drinks and ate their snacks, but not before the eye patch-covered boy near her muttered aloud in his best pirate voice, "Yarr, mateys! More drinks be needed! Punch-keep, another round!"

"Wyatt Hotchner!" Ms. Maize spoke up sternly. "What did you just say to Mrs. Chavez?"

"I just said that I wanted another drink… in my best character voice, ma'am… that's all…"

"One, we use inside voices, when we are inside of this classroom and in this school. Two, you will apologize to Mrs. Chavez for being rude. And, three, you need to go up to the punch table to do it. Do all three of those things for me right now please…"

"Yes, ma'am…"

And, with that, Wyatt stood up from his desk and did what he was told. His apology was heartfelt and sincere, like Ms. Maize knew it would be. Mrs. Chavez told him not to worry; she thought what he said was funny, and it even made her. That was a weight of the young boy's shoulders.

As the party got into full swing, a knock came to the door. The whole classroom looked over to see a person standing before them in a scary mask, muddy brown hooded cloak and spooky, green hands. Some of the kids were scared, while Kyra's group giggled with delight. The five pirates knew who was under the outfit. Without warning, Kyra ran over to the covered person and hugged them around the waist.

"Hi, Mommy…" She spoke up softly. "I know it's you under there…"

"No, it isn't…" The deep voice muttered back. "Guess again?"

"Daddy!" She cheered loudly, clapping her hands and jumping up & down.

The costumed individual pulled off their mask to reveal a familiar face… and 1000-watt smile…

"Agent Morgan!" Ms. Maize announced with a smile. "What a great costume! We were expecting Dr. Reid here today…"

"Well, I got the afternoon off, so I decided to surprise my belated birthday girl on her favorite holiday…" The dark-skinned agent replied.

"Daddy, look!" Kyra spoke, pulling on her dad's strong hand. "I got a crew and everything!"

"Wow, how did you recruit so many?"

"I'm cool like that, Daddy… plus, they are my friends…"

"That's awesome…"

"Hi, Uncle Derek!" Wyatt piped up, moving his eye patch away from his eye. "Cool outfit!"

"It's one of your Uncle Spencer's old costumes… just don't tell him I'm wearing it…"

"Too late…" a recognizable voice stated from the doorway.

All of them turned to see Reid standing before them, arms crossed with an amusing grin on his face.

"Don't like Halloween, huh honey?" The young doctor retorted.

"It's for Kyra, Pretty Boy," Morgan answered back honestly. "Plus, maybe later, after the kids are tuckered out for their excitement, we could use this costume for our own excitement…"

"TMI, guys…" Ms. Maize interjected suddenly. "Little minds, big mouths, lots of questions… if you get what I mean…"

"Got it! Sorry, ma'am…" Both men replied, before turning to the pirate posse before them.

"Punch-keep! Some drinks for me parentals, if you please…" Kyra announced, happily raising his glass at Mrs. Chavez.

"Kyra!" Ms. Maize spoke up again, giving the girl a stern look.

"Sorry! It just slipped out…"

"See that it doesn't 'slip out' anymore for anyone else in your group…"

"Yes, ma'am…"

Both adults declined a cup of punch from Mrs. Chavez, but they did accept a witch's hat-shaped sugar cookie and a pumpkin-colored rice crispy treat from Mrs. Whittaker.

They needed to eat something before Rossi's Halloween dinner party at 7:30pm sharp, and they also knew with all of the snacks Kyra was eating, she would be fine until then.

They just hoped they wouldn't get a repeat of last year's Halloween…  
_**  
TBC?**_


End file.
